


your voice

by revabhipraya



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Music, Piano, Romance, Singing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada suara yang Youngjae dan Chaeyoung sukai berjarak empat, lima, enam ruangan di samping mereka.





	your voice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

**(i)**

Ada sebuah lorong panjang di Akademi Musik Seoul yang di kanan-kirinya diisi oleh puluhan ruangan latihan kecil berisi segala macam instrumen. Ada ruang piano, ruang gitar, ruang biola, ruang drum, ruang bernyanyi, dan sebagainya, masing-masing ruangan berkapasitas satu orang maksimal. Lorong itu disebut sebagai lorong instrumen karena keberagaman instrumen yang "disediakan" oleh lorong itu.

Setiap hari, Park Chaeyoung selalu melintasi lorong instrumen untuk berlatih di ruang piano favoritnya. Setiap kali melewati lorong itu, Chaeyoung pasti mendengar alunan piano dan nyanyian seseorang yang masih belum ia ketahui datangnya dari ruangan mana―padahal suara yang didengarnya saling bertumpuk, tetapi Chaeyoung selalu dapat menemukan suara yang satu itu. Chaeyoung berniat mencari tahu, tetapi ruangan di lorong itu terlalu banyak. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencari sebelum latihan, dan setiap kali latihannya selesai, suara itu pasti sudah hilang.

Chaeyoung penasaran, tentu saja. Pertama, rasa penasaran Chaeyoung jatuh kepada sosok misterius itu. Siapa yang dapat menciptakan musik dan suara semenakjubkan itu sampai-sampai membuat Chaeyoung penasaran akan sosoknya? Kedua, rasa penasarannya jatuh kepada dirinya sendiri. Chaeyoung jarang bisa jatuh cinta pada suara―ia punya standar yang tinggi akan hal itu. Namun, suara yang ia dengar ini berbeda. Suara ini menyihir Chaeyoung untuk terus mendengar, untuk jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Yah, meski Chaeyoung tidak yakin ia dapat bertemu dengan si pemilik suara itu, setidaknya biarkanlah ia menyimpulkan perasaan kagumnya menjadi suatu kata bernama cinta.

.

Setiap hari, Choi Youngjae selalu melintasi lorong instrumen setelah selesai berlatih di ruang piano favoritnya. Setiap kali melewati lorong itu, Youngjae pasti mendengar alunan piano dan nyanyian seseorang yang masih belum ia ketahui datangnya dari ruangan mana―padahal suara yang didengarnya saling bertumpuk, tetapi Youngjae selalu dapat menemukan suara yang satu itu. Youngjae berniat mencari tahu, tetapi ruangan di lorong itu terlalu banyak. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencari setelah latihan, dan sebelum latihannya mulai, suara itu pasti belum hadir.

Youngjae penasaran, tentu saja. Pertama, rasa penasaran Youngjae jatuh kepada sosok misterius itu. Siapa yang dapat menciptakan musik dan suara semenakjubkan itu sampai-sampai membuat Youngjae penasaran akan sosoknya? Kedua, rasa penasarannya jatuh kepada dirinya sendiri. Youngjae jarang bisa jatuh cinta pada suara―ia punya standar yang tinggi akan hal itu. Namun, suara yang ia dengar ini berbeda. Suara ini menyihir Youngjae untuk terus mendengar, untuk jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Yah, meski Youngjae tidak yakin ia dapat bertemu dengan si pemilik suara itu, setidaknya biarkanlah ia menyimpulkan perasaan kagumnya menjadi suatu kata bernama cinta.

* * *

 .

.

.

**(ii)**

Suatu hari, latihan Chaeyoung selesai lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Gadis itu sedang merasa tidak enak badan sehingga memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia keluar dari ruang pianonya dan mendengar suara pintu ruangan lain juga dibuka. Chaeyoung jarang sekali mendapatkan kesempatan itu dengan siapa pun. Setiap murid di akademi punya jadwal latihan yang berbeda-beda sehingga jarang sekali mereka masuk atau keluar dari ruangan latihan di lorong instrumen secara bersamaan. Kebetulan yang unik itu membuat Chaeyoung otomatis menatap ke arah pintu yang dibuka, yaitu sekitar lima atau enam ruangan di sisi kanannya.

Di sana, Chaeyoung melihat seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena jarak mereka memang cukup jauh. Atas dasar kesopanan, Chaeyoung membungkukkan badannya sedikit dengan maksud memberi salam sebelum melenggang pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi. Ia akan benar-benar sakit kalau tidak istirahat dengan benar.

.

Hari itu, Youngjae telah selesai berlatih. Biasanya, ia selalu memainkan piano dan menyanyikan satu sampai tiga lagu. Satu lagu jika lagu itu sulit sehingga butuh latihan berulang-ulang, dua lagu jika ia bosan memainkan lagu sulit yang pertama sehingga beralih ke lagu lain, dan tiga lagu jika semua lagu yang dilatihnya mudah. Youngjae lebih sering berlatih dengan dua lagu karena ia paling tidak bisa berlatih tanpa variasi.

Setelah menutup pianonya, Youngjae keluar dari ruang latihan bersamaan dengan orang lain yang berjarak sekitar empat atau lima ruangan di sisi kirinya. Kebetulan yang menarik sekali mengingat jadwal penggunaan ruangan latihan semua murid di akademi ini berbeda jadi nyaris tidak mungkin ada yang masuk dan keluar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Berhubung ia pun baru sekali itu mengalami kejadian unik barusan, mau tidak mau ia jadi penasaran dan menoleh ke arah suara pintu tersebut.

Di sana, Youngjae melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye―atau pirang?―yang memakai terusan putih polos selutut berlengan pendek. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena jarak mereka memang cukup jauh. Youngjae melihat gadis itu membungkuk, jadi Youngjae balas membungkuk agar tidak terkesan tidak sopan. Setelahnya, gadis itu memunggunginya lalu melangkah ke ujung lorong di depan Youngjae. Lorong instrumen punya dua ujung lorong, utara dan selatan, dan Youngjae selalu pulang dan pergi melalui ujung lorong selatan. Gadis itu tadi melangkah ke ujung lorong utara.

Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan Youngjae, barulah pemuda itu menyadari satu hal.

Saat latihannya usai tadi, ia tidak mendengar suara yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

* * *

 

.

.

.

**(iii)**

Keesokan harinya, Chaeyoung benar-benar tidak datang ke akademi untuk latihan. Kepalanya pusing, badannya demam, dan tenggorokannya gatal. Daripada memperparah kondisi, Chaeyoung memutuskan untuk istirahat di rumah dulu. Seharian gadis itu berada di ranjang dengan speaker bluetooth dinyalakan, berharap setidaknya meski tangan dan mulutnya tidak berlatih, telinganya masih mengingat nada dengan mendengarkan musik yang diputar.

Namun, gadis itu justru tertidur. Pulas.

.

Youngjae berasumsi bahwa suara yang biasa ia dengar adalah suara gadis yang kemarin keluar bersamaan dengannya dari ruang latihan. Bagaimana mungkin? Faktanya, pertama, ia tidak mendengar suara itu saat ia selesai latihan kemarin. Kedua, ia keluar bersamaan dengan gadis itu kemarin. Asumsi Youngjae dari kedua fakta itu, ia tidak mendengar suara yang ia sukai karena pemilik suara itu telah selesai latihan dan kebetulan selesai bersamaan dengannya.

Hari itu, setelah latihannya berakhir, Youngjae lagi-lagi menyimak suara misterius yang ia cari sambil ia membuka pintu. Namun, kala itu hening. Youngjae tidak mendengar suara yang dicarinya. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah kemarin gadis yang keluar bersamaan dengannya keluar. Kali itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Penasaran, Youngjae menghampiri ruangan itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana. Asumsi Youngjae, gadis yang kemarin berpapasan dengannya itu tidak berlatih hari itu atau berlatih dengan jadwal lain. Semakin kuatlah dugaan sang pemuda bahwa suara yang dicarinya selama ini adalah suara sang gadis.

Rasa penasaran Youngjae kini berubah, dari pemilik suara menjadi nama pemilik suara.

* * *

.

.

.

**(iv)**

Chaeyoung baru membaik tiga hari setelahnya, tepatnya pada hari Senin minggu berikutnya. Suaranya sedikit-banyak sudah kembali normal karena kondisi tenggorokannya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik. Sepertinya ia hanya terlalu lelah, sebab istirahat penuh di rumahnya dengan pola makan teratur rupanya cukup untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya.

Siang itu, Chaeyoung memasuki lorong instrumen untuk latihan dan lagi-lagi menangkap suara nyanyian dan dentingan piano yang sangat ia sukai. Rasa cintanya mendadak mengalir kembali. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mendengar suara itu, rupanya ia rindu. Rindu itu kini terbayar dengan kehadirannya kembali di lorong instrumen.

Cukup puas dengan suara yang ia dengar sepanjang jalan dari ujung lorong utara sampai ruang latihannya, Chaeyoung akhirnya memasuki ruang latihan dan menutup pintu. Suara yang ia sukai itu masih terdengar meski samar, tetapi akan segera tertutup oleh permainan pianonya yang memenuhi telinga.

.

Youngjae melepas _headset_ -nya begitu latihan berakhir. Di lorong instrumen, semua orang diharuskan untuk berlatih menggunakan _headset_ karena ruang latihan tidak ada yang kedap suara. Pemuda itu menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mencari suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia dengar.

Dan ia menemukannya.

Youngjae buru-buru keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiri ruangan tempat gadis yang berpapasan dengannya keluar tempo hari. Semakin Youngjae mendekat, semakin suara yang ia cari terdengar di telinganya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa pemilik suara yang ia cari memang gadis itu.

Diam-diam, pemuda itu melirik dari jendela pada pintu ruangan, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak melihatnya. Sialnya, gadis itu duduk memunggungi pintu sehingga Youngjae tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu, berpikir apakah ada cara lain untuk mengetahui nama dan wajah gadis itu tanpa perlu berbicara dengannya.

Tahu-tahu, pintu ruangan gadis itu terbuka.

Dan gadis itu keluar.

* * *

.

.

.

**(v)**

Chaeyoung sedang berhenti berlatih sejenak saat ia mendengar sebuah ketukan samar pada pintu ruang latihannya. Ia melirik cermin kecil yang ia letakkan di atas pianonya dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Siapa pemuda itu? Chaeyoung tidak familier dengan wajahnya.

Maka Chaeyoung menunggu pemuda itu berhenti mengintip sebelum melepas headset-nya dan membuka pintu ruang latihan. Ingin ia memergoki pemuda itu. Chaeyoung yakin pemuda itu tidak berniat buruk, tetapi ia tentu saja penasaran untuk apa pemuda itu mengintipinya.

Perlahan, Chaeyoung membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Pemuda yang tadi mengintipnya masih ada di sana, sedang bersandar ke tembok di sisi pintu. Wajahnya terkejut, kentara sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan tepergok secepat itu.

"Halo," sapa Chaeyoung sambil membungkuk sedikit. Kesopanan harus tetap dijaga, bukan?

"Ah ya, halo," balas pemuda itu buru-buru sambil ikut membungkuk. Chaeyoung menangkap ada keheranan pada gerak-gerik si pemuda. "Maaf sebelumnya, aku tadi penasaran karena suaramu."

"Oh?" Chaeyoung tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban itu. Terlebih, suara si pemuda terdengar tidak asing. "Suaraku kenapa? Tidak enak didengar, ya?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab.

.

Tentu saja suara gadis itu bukan tidak enak didengar! Bisa-bisanya gadis dengan suara seajaib itu mengaku suaranya tidak enak, terlebih lagi di depan Youngjae yang jelas-jelas menggemari―bahkan mungkin mencintai―suara emasnya.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, kenapa lidahnya kelu di saat-saat krusial seperti ini?

"T-tentu saja bukan," bantah Youngjae agak terbata. Lidahnya masih kelu, tetapi ia mulai dapat mengatasinya. "Aku justru menyukai suaramu. Sudah cukup lama aku menggemari suaramu, mungkin sejak pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Banyak suara di sekitar sini, tetapi hanya milikmu yang paling bersinar."

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah terkejut. Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia bertanya, "Sungguh?"

Youngjae mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

* * *

 

.

.

.

**(vi)**

Chaeyoung tahu ia pernah mendengar suara pemuda yang tadi mengintipnya suatu saat. Bukan pernah bahkan, sering. Namun, ingatannya akan suara si pemuda tidak kunjung terpanggil. Saat pemuda itu bicara panjang-lebar mengenai suaranya, barulah Chaeyoung tersadar.

Pemuda ini adalah pemilik suara ajaib yang ia sukai!

"Sungguh?" tanya Chaeyoung. Ia bukan memastikan rasa suka si pemuda terhadap suaranya, melainkan apakah benar suara si pemuda adalah suara yang selama ini ia dengarkan atau bukan. Satu kata lagi saja, maka Chaeyoung akan yakin.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Benar, suara mereka sama. Chaeyoung mengulas senyum lalu membalas, "Aku juga menyukai suaramu."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau pernah mendengarku bernyanyi?"

"Sering," angguk Chaeyoung yakin. Ia lalu menyebutkan lagu-lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh sang pemuda agar pemuda itu semakin yakin bahwa Chaeyoung benar-benar memperhatikan suaranya.

"Wow." Wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut. "Aku tidak menyangka ... wah, sungguh."

Chaeyoung tertawa pelan. "Suaramu bagus sekali, selalu menghiburku setiap kali aku baru datang untuk latihan. Aku juga menggemari suaramu."

.

Hal pertama yang tidak pernah Youngjae sangka adalah ia dapat mengobrol dengan pemilik suara yang ia gemari, sedangkan hal kedua adalah pemilik suara yang ia gemari rupanya juga menggemari suara Youngjae. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Baru kali ini ada yang menyatakan rasa suka mereka pada suara Youngjae, jadi perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Senang, jelas, tetapi lebih dominan tidak percaya.

"Permainan pianomu juga bagus," tambah gadis itu lagi. "Aku sangat menikmati permainan pianomu digabung dengan suaramu. Harmoninya sangat pas."

"Kau juga," balas Youngjae sama tulusnya. Sedikit-banyak ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan memuji permainan pianonya juga. "Permainanmu lembut, tapi punya kekuatan dan sentuhan yang dapat memengaruhi pendengarnya."

"Ah." Gadis itu tertawa malu. "Kurasa tidak seperti itu, tapi terima kasih."

Youngjae memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum konversasi terhenti begitu saja. Youngjae ingin angkat kaki, tetapi hatinya menolak. Gadis di hadapannya juga kelihatannya belum akan beranjak. Keduanya diam, sama-sama diam dengan saling membuang muka. Tidak ada yang melempar obrolan, tidak ada yang melakukan aksi.

Sampai akhirnya Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengucap, "Choi Youngjae."

"Oh!" Gadis itu buru-buru menyambut uluran tangan Youngjae. "Park Chaeyoung. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Youngjae membungkuk sedikit sambil melepaskan tangannya, Chaeyoung mengikuti. "Kau akan melanjutkan latihanmu?"

"O-oh, iya." Chaeyoung menoleh ke arah ruang latihannya. "Iya, aku masih akan berlatih. Kau?"

"Sudah selesai," jawab Youngjae. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Chaeyoung mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sampai jumpa."

Youngjae dan Chaeyoung kembali memasuki ruang latihan mereka masing-masing. Youngjae mengambil perlengkapannya lalu segera pergi dari sana. Sebelum keluar melalui ujung lorong selatan, disempatkannya untuk menoleh ke arah ruang latihan Chaeyoung. Gadis itu tidak keluar lagi. Samar-samar suara emasnya dapat Youngjae dengar.

Mungkin Youngjae harus mengajaknya makan?

_Ah, kapan-kapan saja._

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
